LarryBoy and the Community Chaos
The fourth episode from Phineasnferb to incorporate the new character designs, and the first LarryBoy episode to use the new character designs. The eighth installment in the LarryBoy series. In a small community, many things are happening, and it's up to LarryBoy to make sure everything is okay. A lesson in accepting change. Plot Bob hops onto the countertop and notices things are a little different. Everything was painted green! Bob is cross with Larry and wonders why he did this. Larry says the countertop needed change. Bob says he gets it if he just paints the tile green for a lesson, but this is too far. Larry says he decided to do this after he got a letter from Emma of Sacramento, California. Emma says she recently transferred schools and is having a hard time adjusting. It's hard for her to make friends and she isn't really feeling accepted. Bob says that change is something that everyone faces and it's not always easy. Bob says he thinks he knows a story that will help. In the mean time, Bob says that this paint is not the idea of accepting change, so he wants Larry to clean it up. It's a nice peaceful day in Bumblyburg. Larry and Alfred are enjoying a round of golf. Just then, they hear a cry for help. Larry notices it's coming from a small gated community over the hill. Larry quick jumps into a porta potty and changes into... LarryBoy! He dashes over to the gated community and wants to know what the trouble is. Granny Asparagus says there's a kid stuck in the tree. LarryBoy notices that this tree is very tall, like no tree he has seen before. LarryBoy scales the tree and saves the kid. The little kid, who is a small pea, thanks LarryBoy. LarryBoy and Alfred are watching Top Banana in the Larry Cave. However, Top Banana has undergone some changes since the last time they watched it. LarryBoy and Alfred are disgusted by Top Banana's new look and episode style. Alfred says the episode story doesn't even make sense anymore. Just then, they get a distress call. It's coming from the same gated community LarryBoy helped the other day. LarryBoy hops into the LarryMobile and races off. When LarryBoy arrives at the community, lots of things have happened since his last visit. The house styles changed, things were knocked over, it was complete chaos. LarryBoy wonders what happened. Granny Asparagus says the land lords made some changes to the community they're not happy about. LarryBoy thinks he can change the style. But before he can, Officer Scooter clears his throat. Scooter says he can't do that because he would be trespassing. LarryBoy says that makes no sense. The next thing LarryBoy can conjure up is a lecture. LarryBoy asks if anyone wants to hear a lecture. Everyone shrugs and gathers around LarryBoy. He begins giving a lecture about change. He says that sometimes we just need to accept it. The change may be difficult to adjust to at first, but over time you will get used to it. He gives examples of change: the passing of a loved one, changing schools or neighborhoods, personality changes, losing friends, breaking up with a boyfriend or girlfriend, etc. Everyone gets LarryBoy's lecture and decides to give this new change a try. LarryBoy goes back to the Larry Cave and tells Alfred to change it to Top Banana. Alfred wonders why, after the load of junk they saw on that show earlier. LarryBoy says to accept change, no matter how hard it is or how weird it is. LarryBoy says he just gave a whole lecture about it to the community. Alfred trusts LarryBoy and turns on the TV. Bob thinks that was a great story. LarryBoy thanks him. Bob also thanks LarryBoy for cleaning up all the paint in the span of time. LarryBoy says it was nothing. He says Sani-Boy did come in handy this time. Bob says it's time to talk about what they learned today. In the story, they learned that change always happens. It may seem odd at first, but over time, you will easily adjust to it. And they should trust that God's plans for the change are gonna be great. Then, QWERTY shows a verse. LarryBoy tells Emma that she'll adjust to her school. There are lots of great people out there she can become friends with, and he's sure that there are people that want to be her friend too. Then, Bob and LarryBoy sign off. LarryBoy then asks Bob if he could get a feature length film. Bob says he'll think about it. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Top Banana Theme Song * Straight Outta Bumblyburg (Silly Songs with LarryBoy) * Just Adjust * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "The Lord is not slow to fulfill his promise as some count slowness, but is patient toward you, not wishing that any should perish, but that all should reach repentance." -2 Peter 3:9 Cast * Larry/LarryBoy * Bob * Archibald * Granny Asparagus * Scooter * The French Peas * Top Banana * Frankencelery * Junior * Laura * Percy * Captain Mike Trivia * The name of the silly song is based off "Straight Outta Compton" * Bob mentions when Larry painted the tile green from "The Princess and the Popstar" * The gated community bears some resemblance from the silly song from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" * Top Banana is seen again since "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" * A picture of the parody gang crossed out can be seen in the Larry Cave * Sani-Boy from "VeggieTown Values: On the Job" is mentioned Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Category:LarryBoy series Category:Phineasnferb